1. Field
This disclosure relates to a measurement system designed to understand the dynamics of a bowed string instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
To understand the intricacies and nuances of a bowed string instrument, at least two aspects of a bowed string instrument may be analyzed. First, the physics of a bowed string instrument needs to be understood. Second, how a player controls and uses the bow of a bowed string instrument to produce a range of sound, with respect to the pitch and volume, needs to be understood.
Regarding the first aspect, extensive research and numerous studies have been performed in an attempt to understand the physics of a bowed string instrument. This aspect is complex because the way the bow and the string of the bowed string instrument interact affects the sound produced by the bowed string instrument. Certain bowing parameters affect the sound produced by the instrument. For example, the bow speed, the bow position, the bow tilt, and the bow force used on the string all affect the sound produced by the instrument.
One feature of a bowed string instrument is that a friction component exists inherent in the interaction between the bow and the string. Players of a bowed string instrument strive to achieve the “Helmholtz motion” between the bow and string interaction. (“Helmholtz motion” occurs when the string forms a corner that travels in a parabolic path back and forth between the bridge and nut of the violin.) In order to achieve the “Helmholtz motion”, the player needs to carefully manage the interaction between the bow speed and the bow force on the string. The bow speed, bow force and position determine how and if the bow sticks to the string. If the bow does not stick to the string, then the string will produce surface sound, which is not desired by the player. If the string does not release from the bow in a timely manner, then the string motion will sound harsh.
Achieving the “Helmholtz motion” not only requires skill but also an understanding of the physics of the bowed string instrument. A player also benefits by understanding the relationship between the bowing parameters and the sound produced. The friction component inherent in the bow and string interaction distinguishes the bowed string instrument from instruments that are not bowed string instruments. The friction component creates a “many-to-one” mapping in which numerous variations of bowing parameters can be used to achieve the same sound. Therefore, while a person may be able to predict the sound that will be produced after knowing the bowing parameters, a person will not be able to determine the bowing parameters based solely on hearing the sound produced.
The measurement system disclosed herein measures a player's bowing technique where the system allows the instrument to be played normally, without interference, so as to capture realistic data. Systems exist that can analyze the sound from real violins generated by fixed bowing parameters and that can be used in a laboratory environment which can measure certain bowed string dynamics. However, without a system included with or coupled to a stringed instrument which allows the instrument to be played normally, without interference, the bowing parameters cannot be precisely and accurately measured.
Therefore, a measurement system has been created to capture gesture data and audio of a player playing a bowed string instrument, so as to understand the dynamics of a bowed string instrument. The gesture data captured is the data relating to how a player controls the bow. By capturing the gesture data and the corresponding audio produced by the bowed string instrument, the measurement system can aid in understanding the dynamics of a bowed string instrument such as how and why certain bowing gestures produce certain sounds from the instrument.